Decisions to Make, People to Love
by thelittleanne
Summary: Continued from Hana Yori Dango Episode 11 What if Umi-chan didn't lie to Tsukushi that Yuki went up to the summit? Pairings: TsukasaXTsukushi, SoujirouXYuki
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango or its characters.

* * *

Title: Decisions to Make, People to Love

Summary: Continued from Hana Yori Dango Episode 11

What if Umi-chan didn't lie to Tsukushi that Yuki went up to the summit? Pairings: TsukasaXTsukushi, SoujirouXYuki

* * *

Chapter 1: The Missing People

Umi-chan's Pov

"Yuki-chan went up to the summit, to get Maddy." I answered with a sound of spitefulness in my tone because I was still very upset for losing to that poor moron for the heart of Tsukasa.

It was then that a blizzard blew in…

Tsukushi's POV

As Umi-chan told me of Yuki's whereabouts, all of a sudden, a blizzard blew in.

"A blizzard… Yuki…" I mumbled quietly.

A million thoughts raced through my head as I thought of Yuki stranded on the huge mountain, cold, tired and afraid.

"Umi-chan, please ask the others to start a search! Please!" I yelled.

My heart was racing as I rushed to get my coat, and I rushed out through the main door of the ski lodge.

I looked right and left, and cried, "YUKI! YUKI! YUKI!"

Hearing no reply, I dashed out into into the wilderness to look for Yuki. Given Yuki, she would not survive in this weather. I'm very worried about her.

Normal POV

"Bad news! Yuki-chan went out to look for Maddy and she has disappeared! Tsukushi-chan said to start a search then went to get her but in this blizzard…" Umi-chan's voice trailed off as the F4 stared at her, shocked to the core.

"Tell me. Is this true," Rui asked Umi-chan dangerously as he glared at her. Rui still hated her although Tsukasa had already regained his memories and said that he wanted Tsukushi and not Umi-chan. He despised her; in his eyes, she was nothing but a slut.

"Yes… Yes… Please. I'm not lying…" Umi-chan mumbled softly to herself.

"This is bad. This is very, very, bad. Tsukushi-chan and Yuki-chan are out there in the blizzard… and they might… might… die…" Akira said, beads of sweat trickling down his ashen face.

Soujirou panicked. His mind was in a whirl. Earlier this afternoon…

"Hey, Sousuke, I'm going to ask Yuki if she wants to go out with me! Give me the courage!" Soujirou shouted estatically into his handphone.

"Haha!" Sousuke, Soujirou's brother laughed at his younger sibling.

"Good luck!"

Tsukasa's POV

I arranged my down sleeping bag nicely and took out the pillow from my overnight bag. I shook my head as I thought of what happened just a few hours ago…

"Domyouji! If you want to be my boyfriend, you have to prove your worth! I dare you to stay at the lodge near the summit tonight, alone!" Makino said with a challenging tone.

The usual unwilling to lose me, spluttered a swear word but then I accepted the challenge for fear that I would lose the love of my life again.

It was then I heard my handphone ring. I looked at the caller. Soujirou.

"Hello?" I said pleasantly.

"Tsukasa. Listen to me. Do you have a snowmobile at you lodge?"

"Yes…" my brows furrowed at the anxious tone of his voice.

"Okay. This is the bad news. Yuki went up to the summit before this blizzard blew in, and Makino went to search for her. Please get them back. Please. This blizzard seems terrible and we are stuck at the lodge here because the blizzard here is far too strong, and we received news that the blizzard at the summit isn't so severe." Soujirou's terrified voice made me realise one thing: Soujirou really liked Yuki.

I put on my ski equipment, and raced out of the lodge to the skimobile. I set out on a mission. My two targets? Yuki Mastuoka and most importantly, Makino Tsukushi.

Back in the Makino household…

"Two high schoolers, one from Eitoku and the other from Kanashima High, have been reported missing on Amagasaki Mountain. It was said that…" The reporter said.

"HEY! ISN'T THAT SIS?" Susumu yelled anxioualy.

In the Matsuoka household…

"Oh my god… Yuki…" Yuzumu Matsuoka mumbled as she fainted into her husband's arms…

Yuki's POV

The blizzard seems to be getting worse…. I don't want to die! I have dreams, I have goals I want to accomplish, I wish to see Nishikado-san's face one more time before I die even though he doesn't seem to reciprocate my love. It doesn't matter. I'm stuck in this forest… Only snow blasting against my cheeks…

I must not faint. I must try to stay awake… awake…

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Please review! Thankyou!


	2. The Rescue

Normal POV

"AHHHHHHH!" A blood curling shriek rang out in the air as Yuki fell into a crevasse. Luckily, the crevasse wasn't too deep and so Yuki only fell a few feet. However, her fall was bad enough to cause her to have a broken foot. She felt cold, miserable and most of all, frightened out of her wits.

"Help…" she managed a feeble cry before blacking out.

Tsukushi's POV

As soon as I heard that shriek, I swiveled my head around. I looked around, but I could not find the source of that voice. A thought suddenly came to my mind… the only person on this mountain in the blizzard could be Yuki, and in that instant, I went into a state of panic.

Suddenly, I heard a male voice in the distance…

"MAKINO! MAKINO!"

It's Domyouji! I thought, and blacked out.

Normal POV

The stress of Yuki missing and possibly dead was too much to handle for Soujirou. As a result, he resumed his usual Friday night habit: going to the bar to enjoy time with the pretty girls. He felt really disloyal, going to the bar while Yuki was trapped in the forest in the mountain but he could not stand it; he was too stressed.

"Nishikado-san, you are finally here!" the girl chirped delightfully.

Rui lay back into the hotel couch, nodding off bit by bit. Today had been a tiring day for him, and he wanted to sleep.

Akira sat on the sofa, thinking about the state of poor Yuki… Why am I so worried about her, he thought. Yuki is Soujiorou's girl. It was then that his phone rang…

Tsukasa's POV

The blizzard was getting worse and worse still, a tree fell, blocking my path. I glanced down at the unconscious Makino in my arms, and a worried look cast over my face. Earlier on…

"MAKINO! MAKINO!" I cried loudly.

"Here… help me…" I heard a voice coming from somewhere.

I was shocked to the core… I ran to the nearby bush, and looked around it, and found the Makino, unconscious….

Hmmm…. How am I going to find Yuki-chan if this continues? So, I rang Rui, but no one answered. I rang Soujirou, but was answered by his stupid voice mail. So, I rang Akira. After a thousand rings, I was going t o give up hope, but Akira's voice answered.

"Hello?"

"AKIRA! THANK GOODNESS. That stupid Rui and Soujirou did not pick up their phones! Anyway, I'm really worried but Yuki-chan is nowhere to be seen, but I heard a scream near the summit. If I'm not wrong it should be her because I just found Makino."

"WHAT? YOU STILL HAVEN'T FOUND YUKI-CHAN????"

"AKIRA. You have to get reinforcements. Yuki seems to be in deep trouble."

"THOSE STUPID RESCUE TEAM PEOPLE SAID THAT THE BLIZZARD IS TOO VIOLENT AND SO THEY GAVE UP SEARCH AND SAID THAT THEY WOULD RESUME THEIR SEARCH IN THE MORNING."

"OH N-"

My voice was cut off. I checked my phone and discovered that it was dead. UGH! My snowmobile was out of gas, and I couldn't proceed anyway because of the fallen tree. I threw my handphone on the ground and stomped on it. I GROANED AND HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO HURRY BACK TO THE CABIN for fear that Makino would die of hypothermia.

Akira's POV

"Yuki-chan is in deep trouble!" that sentence resounded in my ears again and again. I was really worried; although Yuki-chan was Soujirou's girl, Soujirou was off partying. Without thinking, I put on my coat, and powered up the snowmobile, and drove it off to the summit in the blizzard.

I am doing this for Soujirou right? He's my best friend, I should help him…

Yuki's POV

Tears streamed down her face as she thought of her loved ones, being unable to see them ever again. However she heard something…

"Yuki-chan! Where are you!"

Yuki was so amazed that she decided to hold on to her last ray of hope.

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE!"

Akira, blinded by the snow, staggered up the slope and discovered the tiny crevasse.

"Yuki-chan…"

Normal POV

Although Yuki was in tremendous pain because of her broken foot, she managed to smile at Akira, her savior, before blacking out…

"YUKI-CHAN! YUKI-CHAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Akira yelled as he shook her unconscious body.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahhhhh I haven't been writing AT ALL because our teacher asked us to do the Commonwealth Essay O_O. Never mind… I decided not to take part in it. I can't think of any ideas anyway O_O

Hey do you guys watch the Hana Yori Dango J Drama??? I watched the Taiwanese version but it isn't really nice… SORRY!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HANA YORI DANGO!!!! IF I DID I WOULD HAVE CONTINUED THE SERIES WITH LOTS OF SOUJIROUXYUKI FLUFF! XD

So here goes… THE NEW CHAPTER!

SPOILER ALERT

Sorry, this will have a little of AkiraxYuki.

* * *

Normal POV

Yuki stirred. As she opened her eyelids gradually, faces appeared in front of her face…

"Who are all of… you?" she asked, bewildered.

The F4 and Tsukushi sighed.

Flashback…

"Doctor! How's Yuki?" Tsukushi cried anxiously.

"Well… the cold of the mountain might have caused her to lose a little of her memories temporarily, but she will regain her memory sooner or later, so there is no need to worry…" the doctor said unconvincingly.

"Yuki… lost her memories?" Soujiorou mumbled worriedly.

Yuki's POV

As I stared up into the five people's faces surrounding the hospital bed, I felt scared.

"Who… are… all of… you?" I asked again.

"Yuki, don't you remember me??? I am Makino Tsukushi! Your best friend from junior high! We work in Okami-san's Dango shop!" a girl said.

"Makino…Tsukushi…Makino…Tsukushi…TSUKUSHI-CHAN!" I suddenly blurted out.

"Yuki! You had us all worried for your health!" Makino yelled, relieved and she started hugging me tightly. By now, I was sitting upright in my bed.

"So… who are these… men?"I asked Tsukushi-chan.

"This is Domyouji Tsukasa, my boyfriend. This is Nishikado Soujirou, Hanazawa Rui and Mimasaka Akira," Tsukushi-chan said.

"Ehhhh… Let me think… Domyouji-san… Oh! I remember you! You pursued Tsukushi like mad right? You like coming to the dango shop to look for her!" I yelled.

"EHHHHH!! NO!!! Uhhh…" Domyouji-san blushed a deep shade of red. Tsukushi-chan did too! I giggled girlishly at their response. It was so sweet! (A/N: Kyaaaaaaa!!!)

"Hanazawa Rui… Hanazawa Rui…" I mumbled. I glanced up and saw Tsukushi-chan gesticulating frantically at me… She was saying something like… uhm… Don't say that… he's my first… love?

"Don't… say that… he's your first… love?" I spoke. Tsukushi stood riveted to the spot and blushed a deep shade of red. Hanazawa-san looked vaguely amused. Well… the look on Domyouji-san's face was priceless! He was practically as red as a cherry tomato, blushing and angry at the same time.

I pondered for a little while, before I realized the truth!

"OH YEAH! I REMEMBER HIM! TSUKUSHI! YOU LIKED TOO TALK ABOUT HIM! A LOT!" I yelled ecstatically.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Tsukushi shushed me. Oops. I must have blurted out something that shouldn't have been said.

"Mimasaka Akira... OH! HE SAVED ME FROM THE MOUNTAIN!" It all dawned upon me. No wonder his face seemed so amazingly familiar… I drifted off into deep thought…

Akira's POV

Hey! She remembered me without Tsukushi giving her any clues. An unconscious grin slipped across my face. Before long I realized that I was grinning a little too widely, and I cleared my throat and acted all serious again. Wait a minute. Why am I acting like this? This doesn't seem me. WAKE UP AKIRA! YOU ONLY LIKE OLDER WOMEN! THIS LITTLE INNOCENT LADY IS 2 YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU! NO! FUTHURMORE, SHE'S SOUJIROU'S GIRL! NO! NO! STOP THINKING OF PERVERTIC THOUGHTS!

Wait… she's not Soujirou's girl yet. It isn't official. So… STOP, AKIRA! STOP! STOP! THERE WILL BE NO CHANCE FOR YOU IN HER HEART! SHE LOVES SOUJIROU TOO MUCH!

Yuki's POV

My foot hurt a lot. My face was distorted with pain. I grimaced as Akira tried to help me out of the crevasse.

"Thankyou…" I mumbled before passing out.

I could hear a vague "Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan!" yelling…

I returned back to the present situation.

"Oh! Sorry! I spaced out for a little while… Thankyou, Mimasaka-san! Thankyou for saving my life!" I bowed my head in gratitude to his kindness.

"No problem, when cute girls like you are in danger, I help them!" I blushed deeply.

"Tsukushi, what's his name again? Who is he?" I pointed to the last guy standing in front of me.

A gasp escaped Tsukushi-chan, Domyouji-san, Mimasaka-san, Hanazawa-san and that guy. They exchanged looks with each other.

"Who is he, Tsukushi-chan?" I mumbled.

"He is Nishikado Soujiou. Yuki, are you sure that you don't remember him?" Tsukushi-chan asked worriedly.

"Nishikado Soujirou... that name doesn't ring a bell at all!" I exclaimed.

"Yuki! Are you sure! Think carefully! Do you know that you liked him a lot last time! You really liked him a lot!" Tsukushi was yelling by now.

"NO! I DON'T! STOP FORCING ME TO REMEMBER! MY HEAD HURTS ALREADY!" I was angry; I couldn't help it. Who was this guy exactly?

"Yuki-chan. Are you sure you don't remember me?" Nishikado-san asked me calmly. His voice made me calm down instantly. I looked at his face for a very long time, but his facial features and name did not ring a single bell.

"It's okay… Yuki-chan… Take your time…" Nishikado-san's voice sounded deflated; sad… he walked out of the room into the corridor dejectedly, where millions of fangirls were waiting for him. Wow, a playboy, did I… really like him that much? I thought.

"Yeah it's okay, Yuki-chan, if you can't remember now, try again next time!" Akira's cheerful voice made me blush deeply again. Eeeks. My heart palpitates so much faster when he's talking.

Soujirou's POV

Yuki-chan doesn't seem to remember me… why… WHY? I was angry at myself for not being able to save her. What was I doing at the pub when I was supposed to be on the mountain, saving her? Why did she remember Akira and not me? I was so close to being with her, but… this incident… might cause me to lose her… I thought with tears in my eyes as I pushed the lousy girls around me away.

"GO AWAY, YOU STUPID WOMEN!" I snarled. The girls jumped away from me instantly.

Akira's POV

Ha. Soujirou. She remembers me and she doesn't remember you. LOL!!!! I cheered in my mind. I decided to devote my heart to Yuki, seeing how much I like her and how much she likes me… WAIT A SECOND. SHE'S SOUJIROU'S GIRL! Eh, no she isn't really Soujirou's girl. She's not even Soujirou's girlfriend; she doesn't remember him!

I fought desperately in my mind. Why am I doing this? Why am I thinking of her so much? Do I... have a crush.. on her?

* * *

Argh. I have no ideas on how to continue the next chappie.

HELP!

Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

~thelittleanne~


End file.
